Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Boy That Could've Been
by CrystalChimera
Summary: The hunter slowly stalked his prey, a large red dragon with heterochromatic eyes followed close behind. "No! Please! Stay away!" the girl shouted, never looking behind, not to look into the tainted eyes of a friend...(One-shot, what-if, implies FruitShipping, contains fluff YuriXYuzu)


**This is...something...**  
 **I mentioned this one shot once before some time ago, but never finished it until now.**

 **Now, I don't really like this shipping, but from looking at the picture that I used for the cover of this story, it really made want to write something about it. o3o**  
 **And, considering that in my head-canons Yuri is just a twisted version of Yuya, it wouldn't be all that far off I guess.**

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, the cold wind beating at her form, and the restricting cold air made it hard to continue on, but she must.

 _ **The bunny ran from the tainted puppy.**_

"Oh wow, you sure are something aren't you~? It was fun playing, but now it's time to get serous. Form here on out I'll be hunting you down. You can run, but you can't hide~"

The hunter slowly stalked his prey, a large red dragon with heterochromatic eyes followed close behind.

"No! Please! Stay away!" the girl shouted, never looking behind, not to look into the tainted eyes of a friend, but through all of her struggles a light shined down her.

Not watching her step, she slide down the side of a icy hill landing behind so more icy terrain. It shocked her at first but that shock turned into gratitude as she finally had breathing room... or so she thought...

The dragon of heterochromatic eyes attacked the terrain as by it's master's order, but the ice proved to be much more tougher then what was originally thought.

"Looks like luck is on your side, how cute. That won't stop me from taking you!"

The hunter ordered his dragon to attack once more, slowly chipping away at the ice. Once again was the girl in danger, she had no Duel Disk, so how could she possibly protect herself?

 _ **She's tried to talking him, but he was far too gone...**_

"You're mine!"

Just as the dragon destroyed the ice, suddenly, a violet light flashed and no one was found.

 _ **X**_

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a...stranger...?

"W-wha!? P-Put me down!" she cried out in embarrassment.

"H-hey hold up! I'm only here to help."

The pink haired girl stopped squirming in his arms and looked him in the face. A face very similar to a friend of hers, but this stranger, while he may not have the same color eyes as her friend, he did have the same look in them.

 _ **Someone who's lost so much, trying everyday to stay sane, trying to not to break down...trying...to smile and stay happy...**_  
The odd feeling of happiness swept through the girl, but in a blink of an eye she remembered that he was already lost.

"Whew, that was quite the close call, right? So um...you okay Miss?"

The girl blushed slightly and replied softly "Yes, thank you".

"That's wonderful! Oh! I didn't even introduce myself yet!" he face-palmed before continuing.

"My name is Yuri, what's yours?"

He stared at the girl with a smile, something that reminded her of him...

"I-I... I'm Yuzu... Thank you again for rescuing me."

"Yeah no problem. I heard some screams and when I went to go look, I saw someone chasing you, strange how his dragon was solid, you two weren't even dueling... Do you know him?"

His question almost made her cry, something the teen noticed.

"Hey, it's no big deal. First we should get out of this place, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Okay... I'm fine with that... Um, can you put me down though?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "In your condition? Besides, it's a long way before we find anyone, take this chance to rest."

He adjusted how he held her, and while she didn't want to admit it, she was happy to finally rest.

"There, that should feel a little more comfortable. If by chance you want to nap, you should be fine now."

He smiled once more before making his way out of the frigid land, and with that, Yuzu fell into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

 **The end is kinda eh, I know.**  
 **But I couldn't really think of anything else to add.**

 **This is some very weak fluff. X"D**  
 **Anyway, did you enjoy this? If so, leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts. ^^**


End file.
